


Cuddling

by Shamelesslygallavich



Series: Tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelesslygallavich/pseuds/Shamelesslygallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked:<br/>"Mickey randomly kissing Ian and Ian think he wants to have sex but Mickey doesn't he just wants to kiss and cuddle"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling

Mickey yawned and blearily blinked awake, turning over he was met with the sight of his boyfriend sprawled out on his back, his mouth slightly open. 

Mickey smirked and snuggled in closer laying his head on Ian's chest and lightly stroked up and down the younger boy's stomach with the tips of his fingers. The touch made Ian shiver in his sleep but didn't wake him like Mickey had hoped.

He loved watching his boyfriend sleep but right now he was aching to see those beautiful green eyes. He wanted to feel Ian's strong hands all over his body, but not in a sexual way, he just needed his lover to hold him and comfort him.

Sometimes he got like this, where he got some weird constricting feeling in his chest that wouldn't go away unless Ian was there and focusing all his attention on him making him feel safe and wanted. God when did he become such a needy bitch he wondered.

He picked his head up and leaned in barely an inch between their faces, reaching his hand to stroke his thumb over Ian's bottom lip until his mouth opened a bit more.

He closed the rest of the distance keeping their mouths apart and slipped his tongue into the redhead's mouth, licking around until he felt Ian's tongue responding, knowing he had finally awoken.

Ian brought his arms around the smaller boy and shifted him so he was laying right on top of him. He trailed his hands down to Mickey's ass and squeezed lightly ,eliciting a moan of appreciation. 

Ian bucked up to rub their crotches together but Mickey pulled back and shifted his body off Ian with an apologetic look on his face.

"What's wrong?" The younger boy asked in confusion thinking he had done something to upset Mickey. 

"Nothing man, I just..uhh.. I..never mind it's fucking stupid." He shrugged sheepishly, not wanting to sound like a little bitch for only wanting to- to what?- cuddle maybe. He mentally rolled his eyes at the word but the longing was still there.

"Hey, whatever it is it's not stupid." Ian assured his boyfriend kissing him on the cheek and running a hand through his dark hair.

Mickey sighed and pressed his face against Ian's neck so he wouldn't have to see a judgmental look on his face in case he thought Mickey was being ridiculous.

"I don't know, I just...I want.. I just need you.. like..this." He murmured wrapping his arms around Ian, trying to make him understand.

"Oh," realization crossed Ian's face and then he was beaming.

"You want to cuddle." Ian clarified in an amused voice, stroking Mickey's back.

"Yeah." The older boy said quietly, holding Ian tighter.

"I wanna cuddle, you got a problem with that, firecrotch?" He asked jokingly.

"No." Ian said gently and nuzzled into Mickey's hair.


End file.
